Fanfiction and the Finders
by Lady of the Shards
Summary: Fanfiction has been discovered by the DGM crew. Which means trouble for some of the Finders. But is it the trouble you think? Read to find out. Rated T because of mild language.


**Fan Fiction and the Finders**

**Author's Note: I've been reading DGM fanfic recently and there are a few that have the characters discovering fanfic and their reactions. The idea for this fic popped into my head when I realized something. Read the story and you will find out what I discovered.**

**Some background: the characters from DGM have all discovered Fan Fiction. And the names for all the pairings. (I do not know all of the official pairing names, so I may make a few up.)**

**xXxXx**

"Yulena!" A Finder called out in the hallway leading to the cafeteria.

Suddenly she heard Chief Komui give out a cry.

"NOOOOOO! No one is allowed to touch my Lenalee! Especially not Kanda! How dare you support- or even mention- that pairing!" Komui was running toward the female Finder with rage pouring off of him. In his hand was a flask of some unknown substance.

"I wasn't! I really wasn't! I was just calling out to my friend named Yulena!" The poor girl cried, holding her hands up in front of her and waiting for the Chief's latest experiment to be poured on her.

A screech was heard as Komui was stopped by Reever. "Your friends name is Yulena?" He asked, a look of astonishment covering his face as he continued to hold Komui back from possibly killing the girl.

"Allena!" A voice called out from the cafeteria. Another Finder came running out and towards the trio. When she noticed Komui, whose struggles had increased as another of the hated pairings had been mentioned.

"Chief! Please calm down!" The first Finder tried to help calm the enraged man.

"Umm... Allena, did you call for me?" The second Finder asked as she started preparing to run for her life.

Reever and Komui froze.

Reever looked at the first Finder. "Your name...is Allena?!"

"Unfortunately. This is my friend Yulena." Allena gestured back towards the second Finder, who gave a feeble wave while watching all of the escape routes available to her. "Please don't kill us Chief! We didn't choose our names!"

Komui stood there in shock, until Reever decided to take advantage of it and have him dragged back to his office to work on the stacks of paperwork.

Reever looked at the two girls. "Sorry about that. But I have to ask, are those really your names?"

Yulena crept up behind Allena. "They are. Perhaps we should get our names changed. The lives of Finders are dangerous enough as it is. Do we really want to risk them even more just because of our names?"

"Perhaps that would be wise. Are there any others that would be in danger because of their names?"

Suddenly the two girls got rather crazed/terrified looks on their faces and the laughter of hysterics poured from their lips. Before the girls were able to calm down, Reever was called back to the lab to help control the Chief.

**xXxXx**

(In the Cafeteria the next day)

"That would be...Yullen I think." A Finder commented to another as they ate.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" A voice came from the other side of the room. The two Finders froze mid bite at the voice that sent chills down their backs.

When the one who had spoken looked up, he saw two furious Exocists coming towards them.

"I was just saying that my friend-Eep." Before he could properly explain himself, the Finder found the tip of Mugen at his throat and the Exorcists blocking all options of escape.

"Your friend what? Supports Yullen?" Allen spat the name out with enough hatred that it could kill a flock of Akuma.

"Huh? Whas going on?" A sleep slurred voice rose from behind the trapped Finder. "Who keeps calling my name?"

"Uh, Yullen? HELP ME!" The soon-to-be-killed Finder yelled.

"Laven? Why are two Exorcists trying to kill you?" The sleepy Finder asked, unable to process the events in his sleep-addled state.

"Because of you. Or, more specifically, because of your name."

"Wait a minute!" Allen held a hand up. "Are you saying that his name is YULLEN?!"

"Unfortunately." The Finder Yullen was finally awake enough understand what was happening. "And the guy you two are threatening to kill is named Laven. We really didn't have an opinion on what our names would be so please don't kill us because of them."

Laven gave a wavering smile. "Please."

"Oi, BaKanda. Put your stupid sword up."

"What did you say, stupid Moyashi?" Suddenly the two Finders were forgotten as the two Exorcists started fight each other.

The Finders watched the battle for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. As they dithered, a clipboard appeared and whapped both of the Exorcists heads.

Lenalee pulled the clipboard back and looked at the two boys. "You tow need to stop fighting." She turned to the Finders. "I'm sorry about them. Could you help me? I'm looking for a couple of girls. I need to apologize to them for my brother."

"Oh. You mean Allena and Yulena?" A couple of strangled groans left the two male Exorcists at the names that Laven mentioned. When Lenalee nodded, he continued. "Yeah, we know them. Yulena is my twin. They're not here right now though; they had to go get some paperwork. Or at least they're trying to get some paper work."

Lenalee tilted her head to the side. "Paper work for what?"

Before anyone could answer, cursing was heard from the cafeteria entrance. Everyone turned and looked to see two girls come in. As the girls neared the table, they were able to tell that one was attempting to calm the other who was the source of the swearing.

"Allena! Yulena! How'd it go?" The Finder that Laven had been speaking to asked, an anxious look on his face.

Yulena went to stand by her brother while Allena collapsed into a chair.

Allena looked at the other Finders. "Only the ones that are in the most danger are allowed."

"WHAT?!" The Finder who had asked looked devastated at the news. "So most of us are gonna die."

"Come on Mory. Most of us were going to die anyways, we're Finders. Not the safest occupation. But yes, most of us will most likely die by friendly fire now." Yulena gave a sad smile.

"Okay. What's going on?" Allen looked lost.

Allena looked up at him. "We went to see if the group of us could get our names changed. As they are now, they're going to get us killed."

"Just how many are there that need to get their names changed?" Lenalee asked.

Laven was the one who answered. "All the Finders at this table and the Finders at those two tables over there as well." He pointed to two tables where all the occupants were watching their table with anxiety. "We all have names that are also the names of fan fiction pairings."

"Mory isn't-" Kanda began to scoff.

The said Finder interrupted him. "Miranda and Krory. Or Marie and Krory. It could be either."

Suddenly, Lavi came up. "What's up with that guy?" He looked over at one of the Finders at the table who had been silent so far.

The young man sat in his chair trembling and quietly muttering to himself. When the Exorcists looked at the remaining two Finders and saw that they too showed signs of trauma.

"That's Lucky. Who isn't very lucky at all." Allena looked at the other Finder with pity. "It turns out that Tyki Mikk does not approve of him being paired with Lavi."

The four Exorcists stared in shock for a minute before Lenalee asked the question they were all thinking.

"How did he survive?"

One of the two slightly less traumatized Finders answered. "We were there. And so was the Noah Road, who apparently finds the pairing rather amusing."

"What are your names?" Curious, Allen asked.

The two glanced uncertainly at each other before answering. "I'm Tyllen and he's Rollen. Apparently those two Noah approve of being paired with Allen." Tyllen and Rollen watched Allen carefully, obviously prepared to make a run for if need be.

Allen winced as Lavi burst out laughing and Kanda smirked.

Lenalee just tilted her head to the side, confused. "But if they like the pairing, why do you guys seem traumatized?"

"Because they REALLY like the pairing."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Kanda spoke up. "So the whole group is trying to get different names?"

"Yeah, but we have to get special permission from the higher ups to do so and to get it we have to have a 'valid' reason. Which means that most of us will not be allowed." Allena's explanation had a growling undertone.

Yulena decided to give a bit of explanation. "We were told that unless our lives were in danger, our names would stay the same. Which means that unless we can prove that our lives are in danger, we're stuck with the names that have the potential to seriously piss people off."

An evil grin slowly grew on Lavi's face, causing the Finders to again prepare to make a run for it. "I think I have a plan that will allow all of you to change your names."

The Finders looked at each other as Lavi laughed evilly. Finally they all looked over at Allena to let her decide.

She sighed. "Let's hear your plan first."

Lavi's mad grin grew.

**xXxXx**

"There's nothing we can do but run!"

"If they catch us, we're dead meat!"

"Runrunrunrunrun!"

"Come on, Lucky! You can't just give up!"

"We're doomed. There is no hope. No point."

"Just pick him up and carry him! We have to move!"

"Ooh no! Not one of them!"

"I thought the Science Department had stopped the Chief from making those anymore!"

"RUN! IT'S A KOMLIN!"

"Doom. Dooom. DOOOOOM!"

"Yullen, no time for dramatics!"

"Darnit! Allena! Rollen is having flashbacks to the last Komlin attack!"

"Just drag him along! We can't stop people!"

A large group of Finders came barreling past the cafeteria just as some olf their higher ups exited. Just a few seconds behind them was a Komlin and then most of the Exorcists as well as several people of the Science Department. It was obvious that the Finders were running for their lives. The higher ups quickly had the rest of the Exorcists dispatched to stop the chase. After the Exorcists that were sent to stop it ended up joining the in the chase of the finders, the higher ups were forced to send everyone they could to stop the chase.

It took three days for the chase to be stopped.

**xXxXx**

"Would any of you like to explain what caused the incident?" Rouvelier asked, looking at the gathered Exorcists, Finders and scientists. Link stood among the Exorcists because he had been following Allen to keep an eye on him and had gotten caught up in the chase.

"We don't like their names." Lenalee stated simply.

"Their names."

"They're offensive." Kanda growled. "If I have to listen to people say their names any more I'll kill them."

Rouvelier turned his eyes to the Finders, who were huddled closely together to stay as far as they could from those that had chased them. "It would seem that others desire to have your names changed. Do you wish to have your names changed?"

Allena visibly gathered her nerves and took a few steps forward. "We asked to be allowed to change our names. We feared that something like this would happen. We were told that we were exaggerating the danger we were in and that only a few of us were in real danger. Please, PLEASE let us change our names."

Rouvelier sighed and looked over at the Finders' higher ups. "Have the paper work prepared and given to them. I do not want to have to deal with nonsense like this when we have better thing to do."

With that he left the room and the Finders relaxed.

**xXxXx**

(A week later in the cafeteria.)

"Well, that plan was a complete success. How do you guys like your new names?" Lavi leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"I like mine. What about you Yulena- I mean Kim?" Jennifer (previously known as Allena) asked.

"I like mine as well. And I think everyone else does too." Kim looked around at the people partying around them. The other Finders looked so relaxed since the threat of their names was finally off of their shoulders.

Allen, who was sitting at the table eating, paused and looked over at some of the Finders. "Lucky- I mean Clint- is sure looking better. He doesn't seem nearly as traumatized."

Link was sitting besides Allen like always, suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Wait. You mean the whole chase was planned?"

Lavi's evil grin surfaced. "Yup. I came up with the whole thing. The plan was this: We start chasing the Finders. They start screaming and yelling to each other. Eventually, we knew that any Exorcists that didn't initially join in the chase would be sent after us to stop us. Allen was to remain up at the front so that you would stay there as well. While we at the back would explain the plan to those sent after us and convince them to help out. Lenalee was a big help with that. The rest of the plan was to continue the chase for as long as possible so that when it was over, their higher ups would have to let them change their names. All in all, it was a fairly simple plan."

"When did you come up with this plan?" Link expression was troubled.

"When you left me in the cafeteria while you reported to Rouvelier. That was when we met these guys." Allen told Link in between bites as he ate his mountain of food.

Lavi's eyes suddenly sparkled. "If you want to go report all of this to Rouvelier, I'll watch Allen for you."

"No." Was all Link said before falling silent and keeping a very attentive eye on all of the Exorcists.

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: I am pretty sure that this is pure crack. I hope you enjoyed it though. Here's a list of the pairings:**

**Tyllen: Tyki and Allen (I believe it is more commonly called the poker pair. I made this one up as far as I know.)**

**Rollen: Road and Allen (I made this name up as well)**

**Lucky- Lavi and Tyki**

**Yulena- Kanda and Lenalee (Pretty sure I saw this name floating around)**

**Yullen- Kanda and Allen**

**Allena- Allen and Lenalee**

**Mory- Miranda or Marie and Krory (As far as I know I made this one up as well. I know that Krory and Miranda have been paired up before.)**

**Laven- Lavi and Allen**

**Those are the ones used in this fic. This thing turned out longer than I thought it would be. I tried to keep the characters in, well, character. Tell me if any of them are OOC!**

**Oh and if you hadn't figured out what it is that I realized it is this: Some of the pairing names could actually be someone's name.**

**I am not a writer! I am a puppet controlled by fictional characters!**


End file.
